Razor Claw
|} The Razor Claw (Japanese: するどいツメ Razor Claw) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It allows to evolve into , and also increases the holder's critical hit ratio. In the core series games Price |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 2,500}} |} |} Effect In battle Raises the critical hit ratio of the holder by one stage. Outside battles Causes to evolve into when leveled up at night while holding it. This consumes the Razor Claw. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a sharply hooked claw that ups the holder's critical-hit ratio.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. This sharply hooked claw increases the holder's critical-hit ratio.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , , Team Galactic HQ | / (48 BP) |- | | | (48 BP) |- | | | (treasure hunter), Battle Subway (48 BP) |- | | Giant Chasm | Battle Subway/PWT (8 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP), Crescent Isle, Mirage Forests (west of , south of , north of , west of , north of Lilycove City, north of , east of Mossdeep City, south of ) |- | | | (Lv. 3) |- | | | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (50% chance) |- | | Tapu Village | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (50% chance) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Razor Claw appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and Razor Claw at Luminous Spring, can be evolved into . This consumes the Lunar Ribbon and Razor Claw. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |A wickedly sharp claw perfect for raking enemies. It allows a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, evolves into if its link is improved while its is 175 or higher and its Warrior is equipped with a Razor Claw. The Razor Claw also increases the probability of attacks hitting enemies' weak spots. Razor Claw can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve. Increases the probability of attacks hitting enemies' weak spots.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, Silver's evolved into a due to having gained experience while holding a Razor Claw, which had been given to Silver by . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=銳利之爪 |zh_cmn=銳利之爪 / 锐利之爪 |fr=Griffe Rasoir Grif. Rasoir |de=Scharfklaue |it=Affilartigli |ko=예리한손톱 Yerihan Sontop |es=Garra Afilada Garrafilada |vi=Vuốt Sắc }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Scharfklaue es:Garra afilada fr:Griffe Rasoir it:Affilartigli ja:するどいツメ zh:锐利之爪（道具）